


Чёрное на алом

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Калейдоскоп [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Саске вернули в Коноху





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil

— Са-аске! Ты что? Вышиваешь?!  
Наруто замирает на подоконнике, запрыгнув в окно пару секунд назад. — Это ж, блин, девчачье дело!  
Саске лишь пожимает плечами, не поднимая головы и не прерывая своего занятия. Он ощущает чужое недоумение не только в голосе, но и во взгляде, направленном на него. Оно царапает кожу, но не вызывает никаких эмоций, — даже желания стряхнуть.  
Наруто спрыгивает, под резиновыми подошвами скрипят рассохшиеся доски. Рыжевато-красный свет заходящего солнца зло чертит на полу чёткий прямоугольник. В полумраке комнаты — единственно светлое пятно.  
— Глаза-то хоть не ломай, — сердито бурчит Наруто и хлопком ладони включает верхний свет. Саске не знает, может ли испортиться зрение от физического или нервного напряжения, от механических травм. У него же Вечный Мангекё Шаринган.  
Саске не знает, ему неинтересно. Теперь его глаза в отражении зеркала всегда устало-черны.  
— А я только с миссии, — слишком громко, словно пытаясь докричаться, говорит Наруто и опускается на ручку кресла, в котором сидит Саске. — Мы, ну, то есть я, Какаши-сенсей и Сакура-чан, были в Стране Волн. Помнишь, мы там с Забузой и Хаку сражались? Ты ещё меня прикрыл от его игл…  
Наруто шумно сглатывает. Саске продолжает методично втыкать иголку в алый кусок полотна, протягивать нить, снова протыкать материал стальной иглой.  
— Помнишь?..  
Нить со скрипом протягивается сквозь ткань.  
— Зачем? — пожимает плечами, глядя в одну точку. Он в самом деле не понимает.  
— Саске…  
В осипшем, упавшем голосе Наруто бездна отчаянья. Саске знает, что такое бездна. И что такое отчаянье. Ему не жалко Наруто.  
Ему всё равно.  
— Уходи.  
— Не уйду, тебайо! — Наруто вскакивает, ударившись о подлокотник, мерит комнату широкими шагами. — Саске, ты должен! Должен был быть там! Мы все! Команда семь, понимаешь?..  
  
«Мы».  
Кто «мы»?  
Где «там»?  
Зачем?  
Саске знал, что девушку с розоватыми, как цветки вишни, волосами, зовут Сакура. Она медик, у неё крепкие кулаки и тяжёлый характер, яркие печальные глаза и звенящая улыбка. Наруто за ней волочился не первый год, ныл «Сакура-чан» и до сих пор не мог пригласить её на свидание. Может быть, Сакура и согласилась бы.  
Это ему поведал Какаши-сенсей и сам Наруто.  
Сакура заходила редко. Чаще молчала, тяжело и виновато, оставляя после себя цветы и фрукты, которые вяли, сохли и под конец отправлялись в мусорную урну.  
Иногда срывалась и что-то кричала, задыхаясь, или молила, глотая слёзы, сжимая кулаки… Ударить или обнять она так и не решилась.  
Какаши-сенсей, их бывший учитель, джоунин, которого называли гением за мастерство, за силу и техники. В каждое своё появление тот был спокоен и собран, и взгляд его не выражал ничего. Какаши спрашивал, не нужно ли ему что, прятал руки в карманах, качал головой.  
Сожалел.  
У Хатаке Какаши есть Мангекё Шаринган. Он почти ослеп.  
Кажется, Саске когда-то уважал этого шиноби.  
Теперь это просто старая тень.  
Был ещё Сай. Парень из Корня. Они виделись всего несколько раз. Тот ничего от Саске не ждал, ни о чём не спрашивал и мало говорил. Как-то принёс ему книги, бумагу и тушь, по приказу Цунаде, Пятой Хокаге, но Саске так и не стал читать или рисовать. Пару раз поелозил кисточкой по листу и бросил в раздражении, а книжки даже не открывал.  
Затянула его неожиданно для всех вышивка. Своей монотонностью и понятностью. От Саске отстали.  
Он не понимал, зачем ему обратно в команду семь, если она полностью укомплектована. Говорили — это твоё место, но слова казались бессмыслицей.  
Цунаде сказала что-то об эмоциональном выгорании.  
Твердила про психологическую травму и стрессы, сыпала терминами из психиатрии и ничего не обещала.  
Саске было плевать на диагнозы. На Цунаде. На всё и всех вокруг.  
Какая разница, думал Саске. Реальность или гендзюцу, смерть или жизнь, здоровье или недуг. Один или с кем-то.  
Смысла нет ни в чём.  
  
Наруто опускается на колени перед ним, хватает за руку, прерывая движение. Сбивчиво тараторит:  
— Саске, ты ведь мой друг! Если тебе тут так плохо, ты только скажи! Если хочешь уйти, я попрошу бабулю, я что-нибудь придумаю, я изменю Коноху! Она уже другая, тебе тут понравится, это же твой дом, только посмотри, ты увидишь, а не захочешь… уйдёшь.  
  
Четвёртая мировая война шиноби закончилась. План «Глаз Луны» не сработал, Техника воскрешения, Эдо Тенсей, была прервана, все поднятые мертвецы — вновь упокоены, Мадара побеждён, Никто уничтожен.  
Коноха — та, за которую сражался и умер Итачи, — восстановлена.  
  
— Мне все равно.  
— Не верю!  
Наруто снова вскакивает, дёргая его за руку вверх, резко — в суставах что-то хрустит и плечо прошивает боль.  
Желание воткнуть иголку в Наруто ослепляет Саске. Распахнув глаза до рези, до слёз, он смотрит в синий огонь в глазах напротив.  
Упавшая на пол вышивка в темноте похожа на кровь. Но сейчас светло, и поэтому ясно видно чёрный хаос на обрывке ткани. А в глазах ощутимо пульсирует симметричный рисунок Мангекё.  
— Уходи. Или я убью тебя.  
Наруто чему-то улыбается.  
И остаётся.


End file.
